<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MOB枪】一千倍 by SamidareLB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359041">【MOB枪】一千倍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB'>SamidareLB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>免费的风俗店！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【MOB枪】一千倍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【抹布枪】一千倍<br/>*路人x库丘林Lancer，第一人称视角，打阎魔亭活动时的极端恶俗脑洞<br/>*内含非常拙劣但同时又非常雷的宅向本风味下流对话/dub-con/多人/占街/Mpreg暗示等超下品梗<br/>如果你被日式翻译腔笑倒了我不负责<br/>请务必注意避雷！打预警了，不准骂我！<br/>正文：<br/>  听说了吗？那个不用QP也可以消费的风俗店的事。</p><p>  友人狎昵地搂着我的肩膀并发来定位和视频的时候，其实我不太相信有那种事。免费的风俗店？开什么玩笑啊。我心中嘟囔着点开他传送来的视频。</p><p> </p><p>  看得出来这大概是一场心血来潮的拍摄，开始时镜头摇摇晃晃，不过几秒后定格在了拍摄者的下方。镜头中站着三四个嬉笑着交谈的男人，跪在他们中间的——也是一个男人。一个蓝发的英俊男人，口中胡乱地含着两根阴茎，两颊被粗大的性器戳出明显的形状，他模仿着性交的动作来回吞吐着，脸上显出努力而认真的痴态。</p><p>  “喂喂、库丘林君，你也太难预订了点吧？”</p><p>  说话的是站在画面边缘的男人，被称作库丘林的人用一侧的手握着他的阴茎上下撸动，也许是因为库丘林太过专注于为面前两个人口交而怠慢了这边，他不满地抱怨道。</p><p>  “就是啊，爱尔兰的大英雄——不得不和别人分享你这种事，你也要好好反思一下吧？”</p><p>  这回埋怨的是正对着镜头的男人，他掐着库丘林的两臀抬到不可思议的高度，阴茎在蓝发男人体内抽送，肉体与水声撞击的淫乱声响在房间里回荡。</p><p>  “可真会说啊○○君，明明后穴是你在用呢w”</p><p>  “就是说啊炫耀也给我有限度一点www”</p><p>  男人们恶意的笑声充斥着整个画面。这时，有谁抬起了库丘林的脸，那张会在篮球场上引起女高中生尖叫的脸已经因为被塞满阴茎而连嘴唇都合不上了，津液止不住地从嘴角泻出。</p><p>  “喂，我早说过不要下「成为飞机杯」这种命令吧，看看，这不是除了做爱什么也听不懂了嘛ww”</p><p>  “有了令咒这种东西当然会想这么用吧？嘛、反正人人都会送一划，别那么在意啦。”</p><p>  “啊啊，说的也是。”</p><p>  “来——以令咒命之，「向镜头打个招呼吧」。”</p><p>  红光从拍摄者的手背震荡开来，没入跪着的男人体内。他像是被某种强制性的力量牵动着肌肉，在鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊两侧摆出胜利的V字手势，那双从一开始就失神的眼睛看向了屏幕前的我。</p><p>  在被汗液搞得一团乱的刘海下面是猩红的双眼，让人想起某种蛰伏在黑暗中的猛兽，但是他的眼神没有那种震慑力，反而是带着讨好的笑意，用像是浸了水的红宝石一样的眼睛，看向我。</p><p>  ……视频就在这里结束。</p><p> </p><p>  于是回过神来时，我已经站在了这件挂着写有“库丘林”字样牌子的房间前了。</p><p>  “真的完全不需要QP吗？”我紧张地再次询问。</p><p>  “是的呢。只要您能为我们贡献满意度！”服务的小姑娘愉快地向我解释，她举起手背指向那个红色的图纹，“对了，要记得好好用令咒哦——那么、祝您使用愉快！”</p><p>  房门应声打开，我吞了吞口水。</p><p>  然而，比某人的面庞先见到的是一个迎面摔来的枕头，以及一声随之而来的、愤怒的暴喝：“老子都说过多少遍了啊？别他妈想着说服我了几个人一起来那种事绝对不会再干了你这混蛋是不是听不——”</p><p>  “……懂。”说到最后好像才发现认错了人，语气像这样稍微减弱了一点。</p><p>  我被这飞来的枕头掼到了地上，好半天才缓过神来。吃痛地摸摸后脑勺，我坐起身拿掉身上的枕头，才看清楚面前是一张熟悉的双人床，比它更熟悉的是床上坐着的人：赤色的眼睛、银色的耳坠、蓝色的长发——啊，是那位色情视频的主角。</p><p>  我观察到，他的双手正被从床头延伸出来的锁链捆在一起。也就是说，刚刚是这样被束缚着的双手投掷出了那样具有杀害性的攻击吗……？哎呀，原来刚进店时的介绍、那种骑士战士大英雄之类的称号竟然是真的吗？我还以为只是什么角色扮演的情趣呢，像英勇的骑士被干到雌堕、伟大的战士落入风尘……这之类的。</p><p>  “那个、您就是库丘林君吧？我的名字是……”</p><p>  不知为何带上了敬称，但总之我站起来拎着枕头走到了床边，向他打招呼。</p><p>  “啊啊、那种东西免了吧，我不感兴趣。”</p><p>  库丘林却打断了我的话，自说自话地解除了魔力织成的紧身衣。充满白皙饱满肌肉的肉体暴露在空气里，不狰狞隆起却的确结实有力，这具肉体的主人歪过头来看着我说：“刚刚是我不好，抱歉啦——不过还是快点吧？既然你和我都想早点干完。”</p><p>  辫尾的发丝随着他的动作从颈子一路摹着脊椎的形状滑入肩胛骨，色情到让我紧张地咽了口唾沫。</p><p>  “现、现在就可以直接开始吗？”我没能忍住，在那块胸肌上捏了一把……比想象中更柔软的手感、完全充盈在手心中，猩红的神纹像标记一样鲜明地在胸部显现，让人有一种渎神的兴奋感。</p><p>  “不，用掉你的令咒。”库丘林像谈到有趣的事一样牵起嘴角，露出类似嘲讽与挑衅的笑意，“作为侮辱我尊严的代价。”</p><p>  唔，这就是令咒的用处吗？怪不得眼前这个男人和记忆里那部视频里的主角完全不同，但是——</p><p>  “但是，我好像没必要听您的呢。”</p><p>  我爬上床，边解开皮带边漫不经心地向他转述：“捆住你的就是所谓的天之锁吧，你明明已经没有任何讨价还价的能力了。”</p><p>  “这下令咒不是有更多别的用处了嘛。”我嬉笑着脱下内裤，有意翻转着手背让他看清那红色的符画，“比如说、让你从现在开始无间断性高潮，什么的。”</p><p>  库丘林那游刃有余的表情凝固在了脸上，转而像被激怒的小狗一样龇牙示威道：“你……！”</p><p>  可是这对有恃无恐的我而言起不到任何作用。我调笑道：“混蛋这种话还是骂给你家那位御主听吧？我只是个消费者啦。”</p><p>  他的胸膛因为怒气而起伏着，肉感的双乳邀请一般微微摇动，我显然并不能拒绝这样的好意，掐住了那对足以用来乳交的胸肌，随着自己的性子揉搓。男人的肌肉在放松的时候是软的，因此这手感与乳房并无两样，舔舐按压乳首时也能带来和女性同等的刺激。</p><p>  可是他却昂起头紧紧咬住下唇，一点可疑的声音都不会被发出来。</p><p>  “不配合可就没意思了。”我困扰地抱怨，“我可是为了看着你清醒地失控才让你保持理智的呀……”</p><p>  “啊对了，不如这么用吧。”</p><p>  机智的解决方案就摆在眼前，我抚摸着手上的令咒，像被指导时那样念道：“以令咒命之——「感受到的快感放大一千倍吧」”</p><p>  “哈？那种事——你疯了吧？！”库丘林越是恼怒，就越是印证了他对现状的恐惧。所以当他都没意识到他自己在蹬着床单想往后退的时候，强制执行的命令抓捕了想要逃避的从者，红光没入了他的体内。</p><p>  “……呜？！”</p><p>  此时库丘林脸上的表情比此前任何一个都要让我觉得有趣，他不可置信、或者说惊恐更为合适地低头看向自己的身体，乳头和性器即使只是在空气里就已经充血挺立，他试图用被捆住的手慌张地弯下腰去抚慰翘起的阴茎，然而过于束缚的天之锁让他的动作停在了半空中，他看上去对此非常着急，这过程真的很有趣，因为我一直想看这张脸没用地哭起来的样子。</p><p>  “让我来帮帮你吧。”</p><p>  我这么说，伸手按在他无措地发热着的性器上。</p><p>  “我不需要。”他咬牙切齿地用红眼睛瞪着我。</p><p>  就知道他会这么说。但我不会和他计较，我上下顺着经络撸动着充血翘起的柱身，果然，不出一会在我头顶的呼吸声就越来越重，最后变成急促的喘息声。</p><p>  老实说，一千倍什么的只是我随口一扯的数字，但现在库丘林这幅满脸潮红、竭力压抑着呻吟却做不到的样子让我不难估量到底到了何等地步。大概这家伙现在已经一团糟了吧，我恶劣地猜测道。</p><p>  他张开嘴喘着，像被蒸熟的蟹一样只要轻轻一剥、就能看到澄金的蟹黄。在他费力地呼吸时，我趁人之危凑上去亲亲他，他闭着眼睛，仿佛本能一样熟练地回应。</p><p>  更有意思的是，除了唇舌间，还有别的地方响起了水声。</p><p>  我与他分开，伸出一根手指挤进后穴中，惊奇地发觉完全不需要任何扩张或润滑，穴肉就能立刻层层叠叠地绞住我的手指，谄媚地挽留这一填充物，以致于当我拔出来时会有“啵”的水声，甚至手上被透明的蜜液润湿了。这大概不是肠液，而是别的什么，正常人想这样改变身体结构很难，但这种所谓英灵说白了就是魔力的结合体，因为习惯了而使身体改变什么的，并不是不可能。</p><p>  “哎哟。真不愧是英雄，连小穴也厉害很多呢w”我将那带出来的淫液重新剐到肉穴旁边，半调侃半称赞道。</p><p>  可惜库丘林好像已经听不进我的话了，似乎是因为在被手淫的同时被插入，已经开始颤栗地呜咽了。见状加快了来回捋动频率，他咿咿唔唔地胡乱说着什么“求求你”“太快了”“会变得很奇怪啊”之类的话，并不在我的考虑范围之内。</p><p>  于是、库丘林在我的手中射精了，从铃口喷出的精液涂在了自己的小腹上，显得淫靡而混乱。他却如释重负，松了一口气后睁开眼。</p><p>  只是在他从性欲的高峰上下来之前，我已经将阴茎捅了进去。紧致温暖的甬道柔顺地接纳着我的性器，咬着它往里送，所谓再冷漠的男人直肠也是温暖的，大概说的就是这个道理。</p><p>  我很好奇这样的刺激之下的这位英雄会是什么反应，所以饶有兴致地观察。</p><p>  ——啊，果不其然。</p><p>  因为完全插入时的冲撞力，库丘林的头后仰着，辫子垂在空中，一双绯色的眼睛彻底失神地往上翻着，嘴也像小狗一样无力地呼吸着，混乱地叫着“呜♡”“哈♡”之类的声音。</p><p>  “什么啊，就这种程度吗。”我抬起那两条白得不像话的腿，将性器往更深处顶了几下，“倒是醒醒嘛。这幅丢人的样子，眼睛里加上爱心就是最标准的高潮脸了吧w。”</p><p>  他却答非所问地呻吟着：“啊啊♡……就说了会变、变得很奇怪……呜♡”</p><p>  哎呀，被一千倍的快感玩坏了吗……？</p><p>  其实我倒是无所谓啦，不如说刚好趁着他失控才能做点清醒时不能做的吧？</p><p>  我捧起他的脸，将他耷拉在额前的几撮毛抚到头顶去，亲吻光洁的额头、高耸的眉骨、挺立的鼻梁、还有阖不上的嘴角。就是这样一张脸吧，在神话里迷倒众多人的脸，却在普通人的手中变成这幅任人把玩的样子。你不得不承认，把神拉下神坛是有很大快感的。</p><p>  但这件事反过来说，如果你愿意用一千倍的恶意把他拉下来，那说明他会在你心中承载一千倍的敬仰。</p><p>  像神一样的英俊面庞，如今被轻轻抚摸时就会黏黏糊糊地响起淫乱的喘息声，堕落在我面前的神之子，被我拥抱进怀中。</p><p>  将阴茎整根没入，我圈住他的腰玩弄被汗浸湿的辫子，在他耳边问“喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>  “呼♡……最喜欢、最喜欢了♡♡♡♡”他这么回答。</p><p>  想来他的回答也没经过大脑思考，所以干脆不问了。我只顾着将性器稍微拔出来、再捣进去，每一下都恨不能从他的肚子上捅出性器的形状出来，顺便将姿势换成野兽交合般的后入式，这种情况下抓着他的辫子向后扯，似乎有带着驯服的羞辱意味。不过已然雌堕成这种模样的库丘林对此也没有什么反抗就是了。</p><p>  一时间房间里只有咕啾咕啾的水声和他情迷意乱的喘息声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  所幸最后内射的精液中蕴含的魔力还是让库丘林清醒了过来，他一言不发，最后用被捆住的双手挡在额头前，遮住视线：“……好了，已经中出了，差不多可以拔出来了吧。”</p><p>  “？啊？当然不啦。”</p><p>  我从脱掉的衣服口袋里翻出黄金果实，当着他的面啃了几口。</p><p>  “服务是到我满意为止吧？所以我会接着一次次内射直到你怀上我的孩子为止哦。嗯……到底多少次呢？似乎也不太好记录，不如用只记号笔在你的身上画正字吧ww”</p><p> </p><p>  “你在说什么？！我是男人——”</p><p> </p><p>  “不、我刚刚发现了哦。因为是从者所以生理结构不是一定不变的吧？怀孕什么的也是有可能的吧？”<br/>  “那么、就请你做好怀上我的孩子的准备啦。”<br/>  “多谢款待。”</p><p>-FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>